Ukeshi
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Karena Akashi adalah uke universal yang patut dilestarikan. /kumpulan oneshoot dengan pair dan genre berbeda tiap chapter/ uke!Akashi / chap 3 : MidoAka
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

"Sei-kun hati-hati di jalan ya. Nanti kujemput di bandara. _Bye._ "

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup sambungan telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan sosok di Seoul sana. Setelahnya, pria manis itu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda sesaat.

"Tet-chan, Sei-chan kapan pulang?" Mibuchi Reo, sekretaris kantor, bertanya pada Tetsuya dari balik meja kerjanya.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Satu jam lagi dia berangkat. Maka dari itu, hari ini aku akan pulang cepat untuk menjemput Sei-kun di bandara. Bisa?"

"Ah, tentu saja bisa. Itu urusan kecil." Mibuchi tersenyum lebar. "Seoul-Tokyo hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari tiga jam, ya? Wah, jadi enak dong bisa jalan-jalan dulu."

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Sei-kun biasanya langsung minta pulang kalau habis bertemu klien di luar negeri. Capek, katanya."

Mibuchi tertawa renyah, menutup sedikit mulutnya dengan anggun. "Iya, iya. Pasti dia mau manja-manjaan sama Tet-chan di rumah. Benar kan?"

Hanya senyum geli yang didapat Mibuchi sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi Sei-chan semanja apa sih kalau sedang berduaan dengan Tet-chan?" tanya Mibuchi penasaran.

Tetsuya mengembangkan senyum misterius.

"Yang pasti, Sei-kun lebih manja daripada anak kucing yang butuh belaian."

 _Dan lebih menggoda iman._

.

.

.

 _Ukeshi © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi F._

.

.

 _Kumpulan Oneshoot_

.

.

 **KuroAka**

.

.

 _MalexMale,_ _ **OOC parah**_ _, nista,_ _ **uke!Akashi**_

.

.

.

"Okaerinasai, Sei-kun." Tetsuya langsung menyambut sosok tercintanya yang terlihat letih dan lemas. Koper yang sebelumnya digeret, dibiarkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya dan lebih memilih memeluk Tetsuya-nya tercinta, tidak peduli sekalipun mereka masih di bandara. Toh, semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Capek, ya?"

"Hm." Sei hanya menjawab sekenanya. Kepalanya menyelinap diantara ceruk bahu Tetsuya, mencari kehangatan yang biasa ia dapat dari pria di pelukannya.

"Ayo pulang Sei-kun. Manja-manjaannya di rumah saja."

"Nanti dulu, masih mau peluk Tetsuya."

"Kan di rumah bisa."

Sei menegapkan tubuhnya, memandang lazuardi Tetsuya dengan datar. "Kalau aku peluk Tetsuya di rumah, pasti nanti Tetsuya minta lebih."

Pria biru itu tertawa kecil. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Sei-kun pasti rindu juga denganku, kan?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh," Sei mencebik. "Tapi Tetsuya jadinya tidak memberiku waktu istirahat."

"Makanya jangan memancing."

"Siapa yang memancing? Tetsuya saja yang seperti Daiki, gampang tergoda."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Aomine-kun. Dia mesum."

"Tetsuya juga mesum."

"Tapi mesum ke pasangan sendiri kan tidak masalah. Sei-kun juga suka, kan?"

Hening.

"Ayo pulang, Sei-kun. Atau Sei-kun mau kugendong saja?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti Tetsuya malah tidak mau melepas."

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Tetsuya menurunkan koper dan membawanya masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Seijuurou langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Setelah meletakkan koper di kamar, Tetsuya bergegas ke dapur dan menyeduh dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Ini teh-nya, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou bergeming, tidak mengubah posisinya sedikit pun. Tetap berbaring di sofa dengan sebelah lengan menutup wajah.

"Sei-kun bersih-bersih dulu, baru istirahat."

"Tidak mau." balasnya pelan.

"Bangun atau aku yang memandikan Sei-kun."

Cukup satu kalimat dan Seijuurou langsung bangkit untuk membersihkan diri seraya menggerutu kecil. Tetsuya sendiri duduk di sofa, mengambil secangkir teh dan menyalakan televisi sambil menunggu pasangannya selesai mandi. Kemeja masih membalut tubuhnya, namun Tetsuya tidak peduli.

Bolak-balik mengganti channel televisi karena tidak ada acara yang diminatinya, Tetsuya memutuskan berhenti pada satu siaran yang menayangkan _infotaiment_ tentang percintaan seorang model ternama dan kepala kepolisian. Tetsuya sendiri mengenal mereka berdua, jadi ia memilih menonton dengan santai.

 _"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?"_

 _"Sekitar seminggu lalu-ssu. Daikicchi melamarku dengan romantis di tepi pantai Shirahama saat kami sedang berlibur di Wakayama. Daikicchi melamarku tepat di hari jadi kami yang ke enam tahun."_

 _Sosok pirang dan biru gelap terlihat memamerkan cincin berlian yang terpasang di jari manis masing-masing._

 _"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"_

 _"Untuk itu, masih kami rencanakan. Ryouta dan aku masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi kami akan memberitahu kalian jika sudah waktunya."_

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis melihat jalinan kasih dua temannya semasa sekolah masih sangat erat hingga sekarang, bahkan menikah sudah menjadi agenda selanjutnya bagi sepasang sejoli ini. Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanan, dimana melingkar sebuah cincin emas putih sederhana. Tetsuya tersenyum.

Tak lama, Sei kembali dengan kaus dan celana pendek yang membalut tubuh. Duduk di sofa, lalu mulai menempel pada Tetsuya seraya mencari-cari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar. Kepalanya tenggelam diantara ceruk leher Tetsuya, mengendus wangi vanilla favoritnya dan mulai bergerak-gerak mencari posisi nyaman.

Tetsuya sendiri agak gelisah saat embusan napas Sei mengenai tengkuknya. "Sei-kun sendiri yang minta istirahat, tapi malah memancing."

"Aku tidak memancing!"

Tetsuya tahu pasangannya ini sedang mencari posisi nyaman, maka dari itu ia merangkul lembut Sei dan membawa pria itu ke dadanya. Sebelah tangan Sei balas memeluk, dan tubuh yang berangsur tenang membuktikan bahwa pria merah itu sudah mendapat posisi nyaman dalam dekapan sang terkasih.

"Bagaimana klien-mu di Seoul, Sei-kun? Tidak merepotkan, kan?"

"Tidak. Yaa ada sedikit masalah, tapi bisa teratasi."

"Nijimura tidak mencoba untuk menggodamu, kan?"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari pria yang sedang didekap dengan lembut —menjurus posesif. "Sedikit gombalan kecil, tapi aku tak terpengaruh. Aku 'kan punya Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tersenyum. Pria itu membenamkan wajah ke rambut halus Sei. Wangi mint menguar, membuat Tetsuya merasa ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan Sei membuatnya rindu menyentuh pria merah ini.

"Sei-kun."

"Hm?"

"Besok kan libur, jadi.." Tetsuya mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Sei. "Malam ini tidur larut, bagaimana?"

Gelengan kecil diberikan. "Capek. Mau tidur."

"Memangnya kau tidak rindu kusentuh?" wajah Tetsuya semakin turun, kini berhenti tepat di perpotongan leher Sei. Melakukan sesuatu sekehendak hatinya, dan sukses membuat pria merah itu sedikit mengerang.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati wajah Sei yang menatapnya dengan raut sayu. "Tetsuya, Sei mau bobo'. Capek, tahu."

Tetsuya terkekeh. Bibirnya mendarat pada kening Sei, turun menuju batang hidung dan berhenti di pucuk hidung.

"Sebentar saja, ne? Aku sangat rindu Sei-kun."

Tanpa memberi Sei kesempatan bicara, Tetsuya sudah membungkam bibir itu dengan lembut. Membiarkan Sei menikmati sentuhan yang biasa ia berikan. Dan satu dorongan sukses membuat pria merah itu berbaring di sofa, dengan Tetsuya yang masih setia membungkam bibir itu diatasnya. Tangan putih itu turun, menelusuri lengan Sei yang tengah memegang dadanya, dan berhenti tepat di telapak tangan. Membiarkan jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Sei, merasakan benda logam yang melingkar di sana.

Cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang ia kenakan.

Tetsuya bukannya tidak mampu membeli cincin mewah seperti yang Aomine berikan pada Kise. Ia lebih dari mampu untuk membelinya. Namun Sei adalah tipe pria yang menyukai kesederhanaan, meskipun kekayaan sudah menaunginya sejak lahir, sejak Akashi masih tersandang di namanya dulu.

Iya dulu, sebelum Kuroko menarik marga itu keluar untuk diganti dengan marganya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Kuroko Seijuurou?"

"Keberatan sekalipun kau tetap akan melakukannya."

 _"As your wish."_

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

 _Hika's note_

 _Kumpulan oneshoot berisi ukeshi dengan pairing berbeda tiap chapter. Maaf, saya nyampah (lagi). Kalo tengah malem emang idenya sangat melimpah, ya._

 _\- kasur, 02.17 am -_


	2. Mayuzumi Chihiro

_**Kiseki no Sedai Group (6)**_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _Reunian kuy gengs (σ≧▽≦)σ_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _Kangen nih! (_ _･_ _´з`_ _･_ _)_

 **Midorinodayo :** _Hm. Kpn?_

 **Muramaiubou** **:** _mls_

 **Ahominedaki :** _mls (2)_

 **Ahominedaki :** _pagi pagi si kuning udh berisik aja_

 **Kurotetsss :** _Kapan, Kise-kun?_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***** _ **)**_ **:** _besok mau ga, Midocchi?_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***)** **:** _Muracchi sama Aominecchi hidoii! (_ _｡_ _ŏ_ŏ) Memangnya engga kangen-ssu?_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***)** **:** _KUROKOCCHIIII! (´ ▽_ _)._ _。ｏ_

 **Ahominedaki :** _G._

 **Muramaiubou** **:** _G. (2)_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _Hidoiiii! o(╥_ _﹏_ _)o_

 **Midorinodayo :** _Bsk? Ada rpt di rmh skt._

 **Ahominedaki :** _Rpt? Rapat? Singkat bat najis._

 **Kurotetsss :** _hemat kuota, Aomine-kun. Makanya huruf vokal pada ilang._

 **Midorinodayo :** _brisik._

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _jadinya pada bisa ga ni besookk?_

 **Ahominedaki** : _Besok gue mau ngelatih anak-anak. Bentar lagi tanding._

 **Muramaiubou :** _si_ _buk, mau pergi beli snack sama Murochin~_

 **Ahominedaki :** _bilang aja mau ngedate sama Himuro, elah._

 **Kurotetsss :** _gabisa, b_ _esok Nigou engga ada yang jaga._

 **Ahominedaki :** _biasanya juga lu bawa di tas, kan._

 **Kurotetsss :** _Nigou lagi males kemana-mana_ _. K_ _atanya_ _m_ _au bobo aja di rumah._

 **Midorinodayo :** _..._

 **Ahominedaki :** _sebahagya lu aja, Tet._

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _yhaaa masa' gaada yang bisa siii? Pada ga kangen emangnyaaa? :(((_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _Akashicchi mana nih ga muncul muncul. Biasanya dia bisa kan? :(_

 **Akashi Seijuro :** _bisa,_ _Ryouta_ _. Besok mau ketemuan dimana?_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _Yeaaaayyy! /pelukAkashicchi/ besok kita reunian berdua aja yaa?! Tempatnya di Majiba, gimana?_

 **Akashi Seijuro :** _boleh._

 **Midorinodayo :** _barusan dpt tlp. Rpt batal. Bsk bs ikt reuni._

 **Ahominedaki :** _lupa. Besok anak-anak libur. Jam berapa?_

 **Muramaiubou :** _Murochin katanya kakinya kesemutan. Jadi besok aku bisa~_

 **Kurotetsss :** _Nigou aku titip sama Kagami-kun. Jadi gapapa kalo ditinggal buat reuni bentar._

 **Ahominedaki :** _si Bakagami itu bukannya takut sama Nigou?_

 **Kurotetsss :** _kan ada Himuro-san._

 **Ahominedaki :** _bilang aja disogok biar si baka itu mau jaga._

 **Kurotetsss :** _siapa yang nyogok. Aku cuman menjanjikannya traktiran burger._

 **Ahomine :** _sm aja gobs._

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _HEEEEHH?! Σ(_ _っﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ；_ _)_ _っ_ _GILIRAN ADA AKASHICCHI AJA PADA BISA. DASAR TEMAN._ _AVAILABLE AVAILABLE_ _AJA TOMODACHI JAMAN NOW ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮_ _凸_ _(-_-)_ _凸_

 **Akashi Seijuro :** _tapi besok aku ajak Chihiro, gapapa kan? Dia maksa ikut soalnya._

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _..._

 **Midorinodayo :** _..._

 **Kurotetsss :** _..._

 **Muramaiubou :** _..._

 **Ahominedaki :** _..._

 **Ahominedaki :** _itu setan satu, bisa disegel dulu ga ya?_

 **Muramaiubou :** _(2)_

 **Kurotetsss :** _(3)_

 **Midorinodayo :** _(4)_

 **KiseGans(*´∇** ***) :** _(5)_

 **Akashi Seijuro :** _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ukeshi**_ _© Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas ©_ _ **Tadatoshi F.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **MayuAka**_

 _Special fict for_ _ **Natsukeshi**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **MalexMale**_ _, menjurus harem! Aka,_ _ **bahasa non-EYD**_ _, nista,_ _ **OOC parah.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Serius amat, Sei."

Akashi Seijuurou merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pundaknya dari belakang, diikuti dengan embusan napas hangat di tengkuk dan pipi yang saling bergesekan. Tanpa menoleh, ia tahu siapa makhluk ini. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tinggal di apartemen itu selain ia dan Mayuzumi Chihiro?

"Anak-anak ngajakin reunian," ujar Akashi. "Besok di Majiba."

Mayuzumi mengernyit samar. Pelukannya sedikit mengerat, posisinya sedikit membungkuk mengingat Akashi tengah duduk di sofa. "Kisedai?"

"Ya siapa lagi."

Satu dengusan tak suka terlontar. "Anak-anak pelangi yang dulu suka ngejar-ngejar kamu itu?"

" _Dulu_ , Chihiro. Dulu."

"Engga yakin."

"Terserah."

Akashi kembali sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Manik kelabu Mayuzumi ikut mengarah pada ponsel sang kekasih. Ada kilat tak suka saat pemilik akun chat bernama _KiseGans_ berujar (dalam arti sebenarnya; mengetik) bahwa besok ia reuni berdua saja dengan Akashi. Enak saja, mana ada sejarahnya reuni cuman dua orang? Mana si alay satu itu pakai acara menulis _"/pelukAkashicchi/"_ pula. Mayuzumi tahu itu hanya candaan belaka, tapi tetap saja ia tak suka. Tidak boleh ada yang memeluk Akashi, sekalipun itu hanya berupa tulisan di chat.

Iya, Mayuyu posesif.

"Kamu beneran mau reuni berdua doang sama si Kise itu?" Mayuzumi tidak bisa menahan nada ketus saat Akashi mengetik kata _"boleh"_ pada teman pirangnya itu.

Kekehan kecil terdengar. "Ya engga lah. Aku pasti ajak kamu. Lagian, kamu emang ngebolehin aku reuni berdua sama Kise?"

 _"Nope."_

"Nah kan."

Dentingan tanda chat masuk terdengar. Mayuzumi mengernyit kesal saat member lain —yang awalnya tidak bisa ikut— mendadak berubah haluan dan menyatakan diri bisa mengikuti reuni dadakan tersebut. Mayuzumi yakin mereka sengaja meminta orang pengganti atau membatalkan acara masing-masing agar bisa bertemu dengan Akashi _nya._ Benar dugaan Mayuzumi, bocah pelangi itu sepertinya masih mengejar Akashi.

"Hmm, sepertinya besok lengkap." ujar Akashi.

"Sei, besok aku ikut."

"He?" Akashi menoleh dan _hampir_ saja bibir mereka bersentuhan karena jarak yang terlampau dekat. "Tapi kamu kan bukan anak Kisedai."

"Gak. Kalau aku gaboleh ikut, besok kamu gaboleh kemana-mana."

"Tapi—"

"Nanti kamu diapa-apain sama mereka."

"Astaga. Memangnya aku mau diapain sama mereka, coba?"

"Dicuri."

"Ha?"

"Dicuri dari hidup aku."

"..."

"Sei?"

"Alay kamu."

"Alay alay gini kamu sayang, kan."

Memutar bola matanya, Akashi mengalah dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada ponsel lalu berkata bahwa Mayuzumi akan ikut dalam reuni dadakan besok. Daripada tidak boleh kemana-mana, kan.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu kembali membuka suara,

"Sei."

Akashi menoleh, dan bibir mungil itu berhasil ditawan oleh bibir Mayuzumi. Menuntut jatah pagi yang sempat tertunda akibat kelakuan bocah-bocah pelangi. Akashi sendiri menutup mata dan menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. Saat denting notifikasi kembali terdengar, Mayuzumi membuka sedikit mata dan melirik ke arah ponsel. Akashi sendiri masih hanyut dalam aktivitas pagi mereka, tidak terlalu memperdulikan notif masuk. Dan selanjutnya, kata-kata dari pemilik akun chat _Ahominedaki_ cukup membuat Mayuzumi ingin menendang sosoknya.

Yakali gitu dia disegel.

Emang makhluk berekor dari fandom sebelah.

 _Tapi kalo disegel di hati Akashi, lain lagi ceritanya. Hehe._

 _._

 _._

"Akashicchiiiii!"

Teriakan nyaring Kise menjadi penyambut kedatangan Akashi dan Mayuzumi di cafe langganan Kisedai saat SMP dulu. Mayuzumi mendelik, berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang malah menampilkan senyum tipis.

Sampai di meja, terjangan manis Kise berhasil membuat Akashi hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Memeluk erat, menyalurkan rindu terhadap sang mantan kapten. Maklum, pekerjaan Kise sebagai pilot mengharuskan pria berisik itu pergi ke berbagai tempat di penjuru dunia dan jarang berada di tanah air.

"Kangeeeeeennnn!" sikap kekanakan Kise bahkan tidak pudar walau kini usianya menginjak pertengahan dua puluh.

"Gausah peluk-peluk juga kali." ujar Mayuzumi ketus. Ia menarik Akashi dari dekapan Kise, memberi _death glare_ yang cukup menyeramkan bagi pria suram sepertinya.

"Yaelah, masih jaman cemburu?" bukannya meminta maaf, Kise malah memicingkan mata seakan menantang Mayuzumi.

"Cemburu ke **pacar** sendiri kan ga masalah." memberi penekanan di kata 'pacar', Mayuzumi berhasil membuat alis Kise menukik tidak suka.

"Baru jadi pacar aja belagu."

"Daripada situ, cuman dianggap teman."

Kise tertohok.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" Akashi menghela napas jengah. "Kita disini mau senang-senang ya, bukan mau berantem."

"Salah sendiri kenapa ngajak ini manusia suram." Aomine mengangkat suara, sepertinya dia juga cukup kesal dengan kedatangan Mayuzumi yang tak diundang.

"Daiki ngaca ya, kamu juga suram. Lebih suram, malah."

Aomine mendengus.

"Sudah sudah." Kuroko berdiri, tersenyum tipis ke arah sang mantan kapten. "Lama tak bertemu, Akashi-kun. Duduklah." dan dengan sikap _oh-so-gentleman,_ Kuroko menarik bangku kosong di sebelahnya lalu mempersilahkan Akashi duduk layaknya Nona bangsawan. Mayuzumi semakin mengerut tak suka.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Tapi aku laki-laki, jangan diperlakukan seperti perempuan." Akashi lalu duduk, mengulas senyum pada Murasakibara dan Midorima yang duduk di seberangnya. Yang diberi senyum hanya mengangguk tipis —dengan sepuhan merah muda samar (samaaarr sekali) di pipi—.

"Tapi kalau urusan anu, lo emang nempatin posisi perempuan kan, Akashi." Aomine tanpa tedeng aling-aling berucap enteng. Sedangkan yang lain langsung melotot pada si dekil satu ini.

"Anu? Anu apa?"

"Jangan berlagak polos. Mau gua praktekin disini biar paham?"

"Sentuh Sei sedikit, abis nyawa lo." Mayuzumi menatap nyalang Aomine. Yang ditatap hanya mengorek telinga dengan cuek. Pria suram itu mengambil duduk di sebelah Midorima, tak bisa berdampingan dengan Akashi. Karena sisi kanan kiri pria merah itu sudah terisi oleh Kuroko dan Kise.

"Bacod sekali kalian semua. Tujuan kita disini kan mau temu kangen, bukan adu anjing." Kuroko berucap tenang. Datar, namun menusuk.

"Aku baru tau kalau Tetsuya sekarang bisa berucap kasar," Akashi menghadap Kuroko, mencapit bibir pria biru itu dengan jemarinya. "Kemana Tetsuya- _ku_ yang polos?"

Mayuzumi melotot. Midorima yang tengah menyesap teh jadi terbatuk. Murasakibara tersedak maiubou. Kise menganga. Aomine mendengus.

"Aku main sama Aomine-kun melulu, makanya begini." Kuroko agak memonyongkan bibirnya karena masih dicapit jemari Akashi.

"Hoi! Kok jadi gue?"

"Tunggu tunggu Sei, Tetsuya-mu, kamu bilang? Ga salah?" Mayuzumi mendelik. Jemari yang masih mencapit bibir Kuroko segera ditarik.

"Enggak."

Baru juga lima menit, tapi urat kesabaran Mayuzumi sudah setipis helai rambut dibagi tujuh. _Saa,_ memang terdengar hiperbola tapi hey, menyebalkan rasanya bertemu dan berkumpul dengan pria-pria pengincar makhluk unyu berpredikat sempurna berstatus mantan kapten pula. Sialan.

"Kenapa? Jeles? Ga suka? Minggat sono." ujar Aomine.

"Diem lo arang sate."

"Banyak omong banget sih setan ancol." kali ini Kise yang melempar umpatan halus. "Jangan bikin hancur reuni ini, ya."

"Cukup kalian semua." suara Akashi mengudara. "Sekali lagi kalian berantem, aku pulang."

Semua mingkem. Terkecuali—

"Ayo Sei, kita pulang."

Dan selanjutnya, Mayuzumi didepak Midorima dari kursi.

.

.

"Ku dengar Murasakibaracchi menjadi chef ya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk malas. "Mampirlah kapan-kapan." ujarnya seraya menunduk untuk menyuap kue di piring. Helai-helai ungu yang sudah memanjang itu lantas ikut turun ke depan dan mengganggu pandangan. Namun Murasakibara cuek.

"Atsushi, kuncir rambutmu." tegur Akashi. "Sudah sering kan aku bilang untuk mengikat rambutmu?"

"Heee~ aku bawa tapi malas memakainya, Aka-chin."

Akashi hanya menghela napas singkat lalu terkekeh kecil. "Dasar."

Pria merah itu lantas beranjak menuju tempat Murasakibara duduk. "Mana kuncirannya?"

Titan ungu itu merogoh kantung, lalu memberikan karet rambut berwarna putih. Dengan telaten, Akashi merapikan helai ungu Murasakibara, menyatukannya lalu mengikatnya dengan karet. Terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang menguncir rambut anaknya.

Mayuzumi sendiri hanya menonton dengan raut tidak suka yang sangat kentara.

"Nah, gampang kan? Gitu aja kok males."

"Makasih Aka-chin, ku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga."

Itu apaan, njir. Mayuzumi mendecih kesal.

Selepas mengikat rambut Murasakibara, Akashi pun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Akashi-kun sendiri sekarang kerja dimana?" Kuroko membuka percakapan yang sempat terpotong.

"Di Akashi _corp._ "

"Uwaah! Jadi Akashicchi sekarang ngegantiin posisi direktur di perusahaan? Pantesan aja sibuk melulu." ucap Kise seraya menyendok kue di piring. "Emang gak capek?"

"Ya pasti capeklah. Sekarang gantian aku yang nanya, kamu gak capek keliling dunia terus?" kekeh Akashi.

"Enggak-ssu! Enak tau setiap hari nikmatin suasana yang berbeda. Walaupun kadang-kadang kesel juga sih, soalnya jadi jarang ketemu sama keluarga."

"Kise-chin udah berkeluarga?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan tampang malas. "Kok nikah ga bilang-bilang? Sama siapa? Kasamatsu-senpai ya?"

"Bukan itu maksudnya!" Kise mencebikkan bibir. "Maksudnya tuh jarang ketemu sama mami, papi, dan kakak. Lagian aku juga gamau nikah sama orang yang saban hari nendang melulu, tau. Mati muda gegara gegar otak kan ga lucu." potongan kue berlapis krim coklat itu masuk ke mulut Kise dengan asal karena sang empunya menyendok dengan kesal.

"Ryouta, udah gede kok makan kue aja masih berantakan." Akashi menarik tisu dan mengelap ujung bibir Kise yang belepotan krim. "Kayak bocah aja."

Kembali, Mayuzumi memandang kesal ke arah Akashi. Memang benar-benar menyebalkan si kuning satu ini. Sedangkan member Kisedai lain tampak anteng-anteng saja, seakan sudah terbiasa.

"Kise kan emang kayak bocah. Umur doang nambah, tapi mentalnya engga." celetuk Aomine.

"Sialan Ahominecchi. Emang lo sendiri ga ngaca, udah jadi polisi tapi tetep aja Mai-chan di hati. Pantes ga laku." balasan sarkas dari Kise membuat Akashi mengernyit.

"Daiki masih baca buku laknat itu?"

"Yaelah, Akashi-kun. Sampai kulit Aomine-kun jadi albino sekalipun, dia gabakal berhenti baca Mai-chan tau." ujar Kuroko santai.

"Sialan Tet."

"Astaga Daiki. Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar, wahai manusia berlumur dosa." Akashi mendadak nyerempet tobat.

"Gak bakal, Akashi-kun. Sampai aku jadi member paling tinggi di Kisedai, Aomine-kun juga gabakal tobat." nah ini malah mendadak nyerempet curhat.

"Ett Kurokocchi malah curhat."

"Gaperlu jadi tinggi, Tetsuya. Justru yang bikin kamu jadi manis ya tinggi badanmu itu." ini maksudnya apa, Akashi?

Mayuzumi menusuk kentangnya dengan penuh perasaan, membayangkan yang ditusuknya bukan makanan melainkan manusia.

"Aku engga manis, Akashi-kun. Aku macho."

Aomine merotasikan bola matanya. "Halah. Macho dari mana-nya. Ngomong sama ayam, sana."

"Tetsuya, terima aja kalo kamu manis. Memang kenyataannya begitu, kok."

"Tapi sebenernya masih lebih manis Akashi, nanodayo." akhirnya megane ijo lumutan ini angkat bicara. "Bukannya aku bermaksud ngomong kalo kamu itu manis, tapi emang faktanya kamu manis." ini _teh_ maksudnya _naon, atuh._

Mayuzumi bersiap menelepon dukun santet kenalannya.

"Terimakasih, Shintarou." Akashi tersenyum. Senyum yang bagi Mayuzumi cukup keramat, karna langka dikeluarkan. Dan sekarang diberikan secara cuma-cuma? Oke, berarti bisa dipastikan Midorima adalah orang pertama yang terkena penyakit jarum nyangkut di usus.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Shintarou?"

"Biasa aja." Midorima menaikkan gagang kacamata. "Paling hanya rapat dengan kepala bagian, memeriksa pasien, mengontrol kesehatan, keluar masuk kamar rumah sakit, yaaa hanya seperti itu."

"Tapi menyenangkan kan, kalau bisa membuat orang lain sembuh?" ujar Akashi. "Itukan cita-cita kamu dari dulu."

"Enggak juga." mendadak warna muka Midorima menjadi mendung. "Ada satu dua pasienku yang meninggal, dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah."

Akashi mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, meraih tangan Midorima dan menggenggamnya. "Tak apa, Shintarou. Itu semua bukan salah kamu, tapi emang udah takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Tugasmu sebagai dokter kan hanya berusaha, sisanya biar takdir yang menjalankan."

Midorima menatap lekat wajah Akashi. Tatapan matanya menyimpan binar keyakinan. "Terima kasih, Akashi."

"Karna lo-nya gak becus nanganin pasien, kali." Mayuzumi tak bisa mengerem ucapan sinisnya. Hatinya terbakar melihat kekasihnya dari tadi bertindak manis ke manusia kurang belaian di sekelilingnya. Dan sekarang lihatlah, dia menggenggam tangan pria lain. "Makanya pada mati, kan. Dasar dokter abal."

"Chihiro!"

"Bacod!"

Dan tubuh Mayuzumi kembali mencium lantai untuk kedua kalinya. Pelakunya masih sama, kok.

.

.

"Aka-chin, jadi direktur itu emang enak ya?" tanya Murasakibara. "Kan kerjaannya duduk-duduk doang, trus ngasih tanda tangan. Rapat ini itu. Nanganin masalah banyak. Bisa mati bosan kalau begitu~"

Akashi terkekeh. "Ya pusing sih, tapi emang harus dijalanin kan?"

"Lebih baik Akashicchi nanti menikah denganku. Jadi nanti bisa aku ajak keliling dunia biar ga bosen!" Kise berujar riang, tak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan tajam. Apalagi yang manik kelabu.

"Akashi-kun udah tajir. Gaperlu punya suami pilot, dia tetep bisa jalan-jalan keliling dunia." ucap Tetsuya. "Yang Akashi-kun butuhkan adalah pasangan yang menyukai anak-anak sepertiku."

Mayuzumi bersiap melempar kopi di depannya.

Aomine mendecih. "Halah. Ngomong sekali lagi, Nigou gua bikin kawin sama bunglon."

"Anjing sama bunglon itu gabisa dikawinin, abu gosok. IPA lu berapa si dulu." Kise menyahut.

"20."

"Ah, pantes."

"Emangnya Aka-chin mau nikah sama salah satu diantara kalian berdua?" Murasakibara menunjuk Kise dan Kuroko bergantian. "Nanti dibantai Mayu-chin lho."

Aahh, bolehkan Mayuzumi memberi hadiah pada titan manis ini?

"Aka-chin mending nikah sama aku aja yuk, Mayu-chin gabakal bisa bantai aku kok. Jadi tenang aja."

Aahh, sepertinya memberikan potongan kepala (boneka) cocok untuk dijadikan hadiah ke Murasakibara, ya? (Iya, potongan kepala boneka yang udah dicampur cairan merah)

Akashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Terus Chihiro aku buang, gitu?"

"Dorong aja dari Tokyo Tower. Selesai." celetukan Aomine membuat Mayuzumi menatap nyalang si dekil.

"Lakukan itu setelah rambut lo abis dibabat sekalian sama kepalanya."

"Chihiro." Akashi menegur. Mayuzumi cuek.

"Yang pantas menjadi suami Akashi adalah seseorang yang selalu mengerti keadaan dia susah maupun senang, dan siap melindungi dia apapun yang terjadi." Midorima berujar. "Dan aku siap jika harus menanggung tanggung jawab seperti itu."

"Midorima-kun minta dibacok." ucap Kuroko datar. "Bilang aja mau nikung kok susah amat."

"Ya namanya juga usaha.

Urat Mayuzumi rasanya akan putus sebentar lagi.

"Yang bisa melindungi Akashi? Jelas gue lah." Aomine menepuk dadanya dengan sombong.

"Gausah sok mau ngelindungin Akashi-kun kalo dikejar anjing aja masih ketakutan."

"Tetsu beneran minta dilelepin ke empang."

"Bacod kalian semua," Mayuzumi sudah benar-benar kesal. Batas kesabarannya habis.

"Chihiro, cukup."

"Cukup apalagi, Sei? Kamu diem aja gitu digodain sama mereka?" Mayuzumi menatap kesal pada kekasih merahnya yang anteng-anteng saja.

"Astaga. Mereka cuman bercanda!"

 _Bercanda palalu peyang_. Jelas-jelas mereka mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

"Biarlah, Aka-chin. Namanya juga cemburu."

"Gua gak cemburu!" Mayuzumi mendelik.

"Halah, ngomong sana sama tembok. Jelas-jelas muka lo aja udah suram kaya masa depan, kok masih aja tsun." manusia kayak Aomine emang cari mati.

"Grrh!" cukup! Mayuzumi sudah tidak tahan. Kalau hanya sekedar Akashi yang bersikap manis ke para makhluk imbisil ini, Mayuzumi masih bisa tahan. Tapi bagaikan dikasih hati minta jantung tambah paru-paru, dimanisin kok malah ngelunjak. Malah ngegombalin menjurus ngajak nikah ke pria yang jelas-jelas udah punya pacar. Apalagi pacarnya ada di satu meja yang sama, astaga!

"Sei, aku pulang. Terserah kamu masih mau disini atau ikut pulang." dan tanpa menunggu Akashi bicara, Mayuzumi berdiri dengan tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan derit nyaring dan berlalu begitu saja.

Akashi sendiri hanya memasang tampang masam, lalu tersenyum pada teman-temannya. "Maaf ya, Chihiro kayaknya lagi _badmood_. Aku duluan. Sekali lagi, maaf ya." dan Akashi pun ikut berlalu menyusul Mayuzumi.

"Cemburuan banget sih." Kise tertawa geli.

"Yaa siapa sih yang engga ketar-ketir kalo pacarnya digodain orang lain?" ujar Aomine masam.

"Kuharap Akashi baik-baik saja, nanodayo."

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Mayuzumi langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa bicara apa-apa. Akashi sendiri hanya menghela napas maklum, mengingat watak kekasihnya yang satu ini. Bahkan di sepanjang jalan tadi, Mayuzumi hanya mendiamkan Akashi.

Akashi ikut masuk kamar dan mendapati Mayuzumi yang sudah tiduran di kasur dengan _li-nov_ di tangan. Bajunya pun belum berganti. Pria merah itu hapal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya yang lebih memilih memendam kekesalannya dengan membaca karakter loli itu dibanding meluapkan amarahnya.

Akashi memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju dengan kaus santai. Setelahnya, ia beringsut mendekati Mayuzumi dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Chihiro.." panggilnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Mayuzumi pura-pura budeg.

"Chihiro."

Masih berlagak tuli.

"Chihiro!" kesal, Akashi mengambil _light novel_ itu dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Mayuzumi mendelik.

"Apa?"

"Kamu.. Marah?" Akashi berucap lirih.

"Menurutmu?"

Terdiam sebentar, Akashi menghela napas. "Kamu cemburu sama anak-anak Kisedai?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Astaga Chihiro, sifat mereka emang kayak gitu. Tapi aslinya mereka cuman bercanda."

"Kamu itu pura-pura bego, gak peka, atau mau ngebelain mereka sih?" Akashi tersentak mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi. "Jelas-jelas mereka ngegodain kamu dan kamu cuman diem aja? Senyum-senyum lagi."

"..."

"Aku tau kalo mereka itu penting bagi kamu. Tapi Sei, mereka udah dewasa semua. Harus banget ya bagi kamu untuk ngikat rambut si ungu, ngelap bibir si kuning, genggam tangan si ijo, dan ngasih kalimat manis ke si biru tua dan muda?"

Akashi masih diam mendengarkan.

"Dan aku cuman jadi nyamuk disana!"

Akashi sih pengen ngomong _"ya kamu juga ngapain ikut reuni Kisedai"_ tapi takut Mayuzumi tambah marah.

"Kamu cemburunya keterlaluan deh." Akashi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Keterlaluan, katamu? Salah ya kalo —hhmph!" belum sempat Mayuzumi kembali memuntahkan kekesalannya, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh Akashi. Pria merah itu beringsut dan duduk di perut Mayuzumi tanpa melepas ciumannya.

"Udah selesai marah-marahnya?" Akashi melepas tautannya dan menatap lurus ke manik kelabu sang kekasih.

"..."

"Gini ya, Chihiro." jemari mungil Akashi memainkan helai abu-abu Mayuzumi dengan lembut. "Aku udah lama gak ketemu sama mereka. Wajar dong kalau aku terus memberi ucapan manis pada mereka. Dari dulu, aku dicap sebagai 'ibu' Kisedai karna sifatku yang dewasa dan telaten. Emang sih rasanya kayak ngurus anak TK, tapi itu udah kujalanin dari masa sekolah dan aku gak keberatan sama sekali. Toh Kisedai juga enggak mempermasalahkan."

Mayuzumi diam mendengarkan.

"Mungkin karna insting kali ya, makanya aku tau persis gimana sifat mereka. Emang sih kadang rasanya pengen kutabok satu persatu, tapi justru karna merekalah hidup aku enggak monoton." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Mereka senang bercanda dan menggoda satu sama lain, tapi itu semua enggak serius. Mereka tau tempat dan batasannya masing-masing. Mereka tau kalau aku udah punya kamu, dan enggak mungkin bagi mereka untuk merebut posisi kamu."

Mayuzumi menangkup tangan Akashi, menggeggamnya erat.

"Tapi kenapa mereka blak-blak an sekali membuatku kesal?"

"Mereka kesal karna kamu ikut-ikutan di reuni Kisedai."

Baiklah, sikap menyebalkan mereka menjawab semua pertanyaan Mayuzumi.

"Enggak usah takut aku kecantol sama mereka. Toh, sekarang aku milik kamu, kan? Mereka mungkin mendapatkan senyum dan perlakuan manis dariku, tapi kamu? Kamu mendapatkan semua bagian diriku, malah."

Dan Mayuzumi tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Saa, kalau begitu—"

Dengan cepat Mayuzumi membalikkan posisi, membanting Akashi ke kasur dan membuat dirinya di atas sang kekasih.

"—aku minta bagianku."

Tawa renyah Akashi mengudara setelahnya.

"Silahkan."

.

.

.

.

 _Hika's note:_

 _Gatau ini apaan. Huwaaa maafkan diriku Natsu, kalo ini jauh banget dari ekspetasimu. Udah charanya super OOC, lama apdet, jalan cerita juga asal-asalan. Bahasa juga non eyd banget duh. Ku tau ini tidak sesuai harapanmu, tapi semoga dirimu suka :3 maaf lama ya, Hika emang punya waktu free yang terbilang sedikit. Sekalinya ada, pasti dipake buat tidur. Kalopun buat nulis ff, biasanya diutamakan yang nyangkut di kepala dulu. Gomennasai!_

 _Oiya, Hika memutuskan nih. Untuk fict Ukeshi, akan ada beberapa chapter special dimana fict tersebut adalah hasil request dari para reader (contohnya fict ini nih). Hika_ _ **tidak**_ _akan membuka slot request, karna dikhawatirkan Hika tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu dan yang ada ga ketulis semua. Tapi, Hika bakal nge-PM langsung orangnya, dan dia berhak memberi request pairing dan plot yang dia inginkan, lalu Hika dengan senang hati akan membuatnya bila ada waktu luang. Yang Hika PM juga engga sembarangan, lho. Ada pertimbangannya dahulu~_

 _/iya Hika emang sok, kayak ada yang baca aja fictnya. Songong emang/_


	3. Midorima Shintarou

"Shin?"

"Mmhh?"

"Shin."

"Ngh."

"Shin!"

"Hhh. Ya Sei sayang?"

"Kamu masih ingat gunting _limited edition_ yang waktu itu kita lihat di _mall_ , tidak?"

"Ngg? Yang kata kamu warna _rose gold_ itu?

"Iya."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku.. Ngidam itu, hehe."

"..."

"Shin?"

"Yang benar saja, Sei. Jam dua pagi begini, mana ada _mall_ yang buka. Lagipula—

"—kamu pria, Sei. Sejak kapan bisa hamil dan ngidam?"

.

.

 **Ukeshi** © Hinamori Hikari

Kurobas © **Tadatoshi F.**

.

.

 **MidoAka**

.

.

BL. **OOC**. _Gatau ini apaan aduh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sinar mentari menelusup melalui celah jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna. Kediaman Midorima masih terasa senyap, belum ada aktivitas rutin padahal mentari sudah meninggi. Bukan karena pemiliknya kesiangan, melainkan keduanya memang ingin menikmati hari libur dengan bersantai sejenak di kamar. Melepas beban sesaat sebagai dokter dan pengusaha yang tak banyak memiliki waktu senggang dengan orang tercinta walaupun sudah menjalani hidup bersama bertahun-tahun.

Midorima Shintarou melirik Seijuurou yang tidur memunggunginya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bahwa sosok merah itu tengah merajuk lantaran keinginan memiliki gunting berwarna langka belum terlaksana. _Hell_ , tentu saja itu permintaan aneh mengingat Seijuurou sendiri memintanya pada dini hari tadi. _Mall_ mana yang masih buka jam segitu?

"Sei.."

Tak ada jawaban. Yang dipanggil pura-pura tuli.

Shintarou menghela napas lelah. Kadang suka heran sendiri bagaimana ia dulunya bisa takluk dan jatuh hati pada pria keras kepala macam Seijuurou hingga berani menariknya keluar dari marga Akashi dan menggantinya dengan marga Midorima. Mungkin ia gila —tergila-gila— pada sosok penuh wibawa namun bisa menjadi _cuteness overload_ kalau merajuk begini. Boleh saja Seijuurou membelakangi Shintarou, namun pria hijau itu sudah tahu bagaimana ekspresi sang terkasih saat ini. Mata yang menyipit kesal, dahi yang mengerut, bibir yang merengut kecil, dan pipi memerah menahan sebal. Sajian sempurna di pagi hari untuk _sarapan_ dan _asupan jiwa,_ kalau saja Shintarou tidak ingat bahwa Seijuurou bisa mengamuk kalau dijadikan _makanan_ saat _mood_ -nya buruk.

"Sei.."

Tak ada jawaban lagi, padahal Shintarou tahu bahwa pria merah itu tidak tertidur. Tidak suka diabaikan, Shintarou tanpa aba-aba merengkuh kuat sang kekasih hingga pekikan kecil terdengar.

"Shin!"

Sei berontak, namun Shintarou lebih kuat. Terlihat dari perbedaan tubuh mereka yang signifikan. Sang pria hijau melilit Seijuurou hingga pasangannya itu tidak bisa bergerak. Satu kaki Shintarou melintang diatas paha Seijuurou, sedangkan tangan kekarnya memeluk dada —sekaligus menahan pergerakan lengan— pria crimson tersebut. Leher putih yang bebas dari pertahanan segera disusupi Shintarou, iseng melakukan permainan kecil dengan lidah dan giginya hingga sang empu leher mengerang kecil.

"Shin!"

Shintarou pura-pura tuli, terus menyerang leher itu hingga Seijuurou terpaksa menggigit bibir menahan suara yang keluar.

"Mido—ngghh—rima Shintarou!"

Shintarou berhenti. Jika Seijuurou sudah memanggil dengan nama lengkap, maka tak ada yang harus dilakukan selain menuruti perintah si penguasa mutlak.

"Ya Sei?"

"Kau pura-pura tuli, hah? Lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang, aku bukan guling!"

"Tapi tadi kau juga sama saja Sei, tidak menyahut saat kupanggil."

"Lepaskan!" Seijuurou semakin beringas, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan maut Shintarou. Namun sayang, Shintarou bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun walau Seijuurou terus-menerus menggeliat liar.

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau mengacuhkanku hari ini."

"Harusnya kau tahu penyebabnya, _Mr._ Midorima."

"Aku bukan pria yang dapat memahami sejuta arti rajukan manjamu, _Mrs._ Midorima."

Seijuurou memerah. "Aku bukan wanita!"

"Tapi memang faktanya begitu, _sayang._ "

Tak pelak, Seijuurou semakin memerah dibuatnya. Shintarou yang melihatnya terkekeh dan menghujani pipi merona pasangannya dengan kecupan mesra. Membuat Seijuurou harus menggerakan kepalanya tak tentu arah demi menghindari bibir Shintarou.

"Shintarou!"

"Ahaha, kau manis sekali Sei." tawa kecil Shintarou mengudara, membuat Seijuurou mengerang kesal. Ia berhenti berontak karena tahu akan percuma saja, sehingga lebih memilih merapatkan punggungnya pada dada Shintarou.

"Baiklah Sei, bisa jelaskan alasan irasional merajukmu hari ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya helaan napas singkat yang terdengar. Shintarou tahu ada yang dipikirkan Seijuurou cukup dalam, namun sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata. Apa gunting sebegitu pentingnya bagi kehidupan Seijuurou hingga membuat pria ini uring-uringan?

"Sei? Apa ini masih perkara gunting yang kau minta?"

"T—tentu saja bukan! Aku tidak akan merajuk hanya karena gunting yang kuminta belum kau belikan."

Oh, bukan itu. Ah ya, tentu saja seorang Akashi —tidak, maksudnya Midorima Seijuurou tidak akan dibuat kesal hanya karena perkara kecil seperti keinginan memiliki gunting berwarna _rose gold._ Mungkin beda perkara jika yang Sei inginkan adalah gunting _invisible._

Jadi, apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala merah ini?

"Sei?"

Kembali, helaan napas singkat terdengar. "Shin, a—aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Tak apa, katakan saja."

Hening melanda. Kegelisahan terlihat jelas di wajah Seijuurou, dengan alis menekuk dan bola mata yang berlari kesana kemari seakan tengah mencari jawaban yang tepat diucapkan secara verbal. Shintarou yang melihatnya turut khawatir. Kemungkinan negatif menelusup dalam kepala jeniusnya. Apa Seijuurou akan meminta berpisah? Atau Seijuurou ternyata menemukan sosok idaman lain padahal mereka sudah legal? Gelengan kecil tercipta, berusaha menyingkirkan bisikan setan yang mungkin saja berusaha meracuni kepalanya.

Tak ada jawaban dalam jangka waktu cukup panjang, Shintarou memilih bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Seijuurou lalu membopongnya meninggalkan kasur.

"Shin!" Seijuurou terkejut. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Shintarou diam, sesekali berusaha menahan tubuh Sei yang berontak agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Langkah tegap tercipta menuju ke balkon apartemen mereka. Hingga tiba di balkon, Shintarou mendudukan Seijuurou di pagar pembatas dan merengkuh pinggangnya agar tak terjun bebas ke bawah. Udara pagi musim semi berembus, membawa kehangatan bagi mereka dan seluruh penduduk Jepang. Duduk di balkon apartemen lantai sepuluh membuat embusan angin sungguh terasa, mengibarkan kemeja putih besar yang dipakai Seijuurou hingga pahanya tersingkap. Memang menjadi kebiasaan Seijuurou untuk memakai kemeja Shintarou saat malam tiba, membiarkan pakaian itu menggantung sepaha seperti baju tidur lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Netra tanpa kacamata milik Shintarou menatap manik rubi Seijuurou dengan lembut namun dalam. "Mungkin kau bisa mengungkapkannya disini, Sei. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dengan udara pagi yang segar serta mentari hangat yang menenangkan seperti ini, mungkin kau bisa menjernihkan pikiran dan menyalurkan apa yang kau mau dengan mudah." tangan kanan Shintarou terangkat, merapikan helai merah Seijuurou yang tertiup angin.

Benar, mungkin Seijuurou tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia mau karena terlalu terbelit dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terlahir sebagai Akashi membuat Seijuurou memiliki pikiran kompleks yang sulit dimengerti orang lain. Sejak dulu, Shintarou adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang mampu memahami betapa rumitnya jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan dengan senang hati memberikan solusi dan pencerahan yang tepat baginya. Dari zaman mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, hingga sekarang Akashi berganti marga menjadi Midorima, Shintarou adalah orang yang selalu tahu bagaimana menangani sosok merepotkan sepertinya.

Berusaha merilekskan diri dengan menghirup udara segar musim semi dan mengurai benang kusut dalam benaknya, Sei mulai angkat bicara. "Shin, sebenarnya.."

Shintarou menunggu dengan sabar.

"..ini masih berhubungan dengan ucapanku tadi pagi."

Dahi Shintarou mengernyit. "Yang kau minta gunting itu? Tapi Sei, tadi katamu—"

"Bukan itu. Yang sebelumnya."

Benak Shintarou kembali berputar pada ucapan mereka berdua beberapa jam lalu. Agak samar, karena ia melakukan konversasi dengan Sei disaat kantuk masih menguasai dirinya.

"Yang soal.. Ngidam?"

Seijuurou memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas dibawah sinar mentari pagi. Anggukan kecil diterima.

"Sei? M—maksudnya kau benar-benar.."

Seijuurou kembali menatap Shintarou dengan jengkel. "Bukan itu!"

"Lantas?"

Susah memang berbicara dengan Shintarou yang kadang kala kurang peka. "Kau memang tidak mengerti kode ya, Shin."

"Kode apa? Kau pikir aku _barcode scanner_ yang bisa membaca kode-kode tidak terprediksi darimu?"

Helaan napas terdengar. Satu tangan Seijuurou terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi lembut sang terkasih, sesekali menyusuri rahang tegas Shintarou sebelum rubinya menatap sendu sosok hijau kesayangannya. "Shin, kita sudah cukup lama hidup bersama. Berlaku seperti pasangan pada umumnya, saling mencintai dengan tulus dan apa adanya, serta tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan satu sama lain. Aku mencintai dan menyayangimu begitu juga sebaliknya, dan aku bahagia hidup bersamamu. Tapi kau tahu, kita tetap memiliki kekurangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilengkapi sampai kapanpun. Mungkin kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi aku ingin.. kau seperti pria normal yang menikah pada umumnya."

Shintarou yang jenius tentu mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Jemarinya menggamit dagu Seijuurou dengan lembut, menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh sang crimson condong kedepan. "Kode yang kau maksud adalah... kau ingin memiliki anak, kan?"

Senyum kecil namun sendu terukir. "Semua orang yang menikah tentu menginginkannya."

Shintarou terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, kau merajuk karena tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan keinginanmu memiliki buah hati. Sei, kau lucu sekali."

Senyum itu memudar. Seijuurou menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang andai tangan Shintarou tidak merengkuh pinggangnya. Keterkejutan tergambar di wajah Shintarou.

"Tidak tahukah kau apa yang membuatku begitu memikirkan hal ini?!"

Shintarou terdiam.

"Aku memang menginginkan anak sejak lama. Namun perkataanmu dini hari tadi membuatku tersadar, bahwa aku hanya seorang pria yang tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu keturunan yang kelak akan menjadi penerus Midorima. Aku tahu kau tidak mempermasalahkannya dan akan menawarkan solusi untuk mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan, tapi—"

Seijuurou mulai terisak, tangannya mencengkram kemeja yang ia pakai.

"—aku ingin kau memiliki darah daging sendiri, seseorang yang terlahir dengan membawa bagian dari dirimu. Aku membayangkan memiliki anak berduplikat dirimu, berambut hijau dan juga tsundere —walau harus diakui aku cukup kesal ke-tsundere-anmu lenyap setelah kita bersama. Atau mungkin juga dia maniak Oha Asa, dan sering membawa benda aneh sebagai _lucky item_ -nya. Aku membayangkan dia adalah Shintarou versi junior, yang senang membaca buku dan jenius. Bisa bermain basket dan melempar bola jarak jauh. Namun aku tahu, seberapa keras aku berusaha, bayangan itu takkan pernah menjadi nyata selama kau tetap bersamaku."

Shintarou mengerti. Cukup terkejut memang, namun ia sepenuhnya paham apa yang dirasakan pasangan hidupnya tersebut. Tubuh kecil itu ditarik hingga menabrak dada, dipeluk erat hingga Seijuurou tampak tenggelam dalam balutan seorang Midorima Shintarou.

"Aku paham Sei, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." bisik Shintarou. Telapak besarnya mengusap helai merah Seijuurou yang halus dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan berbohong jika keinginan memiliki darah daging terbesit dalam pikiranku. Tapi bila mempunyai anak berarti harus meninggalkan dan mengkhianatimu.. Aku memilih untuk tidak punya anak sama sekali. Hidup berdua denganmu sudah membuatku tak menginginkan apapun lagi, karena semua hal yang kubutuhkan sudah ada dalam dirimu. Tak perlu khawatir, bersamamu saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Isakan halus Seijuurou sudah mereda. Pria crimson itu membiarkan diri terbenam dalam dekapan Shintarou, bergumam lirih namun masih dapat terdengar jelas. "A—apa kau bahagia bila hanya begini saja?"

"Ya." Shintarou berucap tegas. Sedikit mendorong Seijuurou, jemarinya menggamit dagu sang kekasih agar tatapan dalamnya sampai pada pria cromson tersebut. "Hanya ada kau dan aku. Kita. Maka duniaku lengkap sudah, tanpa perlu kehadiran yang lain. Namun bila kau ingin mengangkat seorang atau dua orang anak, aku tidak keberatan. Asal denganmu, maka hidupku sempurna."

Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Seijuurou.

"Mengenai keinginanmu memiliki anak berduplikat diriku, mungkin kita masih bisa mencari solusinya. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin memiliki anak berambut merah yang keras kepala dan mengaku dirinya absolut. Suka mengoleksi gunting, dan tak terkalahkan dalam hal apapun. Jenius dan suka bermain shogi, namun manis dan menggemaskan."

Satu cubitan dilayangkan pada lengan Shintarou, membuat pria hijau itu meringis kecil.

"Aku tidak manis dan menggemaskan!"

"Oh ya?" senyum menggoda dilempar Shintarou hingga Seijuurou memerah. "Mau kubuktikan?"

Hanya gelengan kuat dan rona pipi menjalar yang menjawab godaan Shintarou. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari keduanya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan lagi, kita akan cari solusinya bersama."

Dua belah bibir itu menyatu, saling menyalurkan rasa dan menenangkan satu sama lain. Lengan Seijuurou memeluk leher Shintarou, begitu juga kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang sang pria hijau. Benar kata Shintarou, harusnya Seijuurou tidak perlu khawatir. Walaupun memang mereka takkan bisa memiliki anak kandung, setidaknya mereka bersama. Cinta yang mengakar terlalu kuat, tak akan rubuh walau diterpa badai sebesar apapun. Persoalan anak bukan lagi masalah, walau keinginan pasti tetap ada. Mereka tidak bisa serakah, ketika menginginkan darah daging tanpa mengkhianati pasangan. Harus ada yang dikorbankan, dan mereka sepakat untuk terus hidup bersama walau ada satu kekosongan.

Anak bisa diadopsi. Pasangan? Memangnya bisa?

.

.

.

.

 _Hika's note :_

 _Mau sok an bikin ala gula gula, gatau berhasil apa engga hehehe. Hmm sepertinya oneshoot kali ini agak gantung hehe /mancing/_

.

 _Balesan review_

 **Natsukeshi /** mayuyu posesif emang sesuatu hehe. Apalagi kalo nemu ukeshi harem, emang rasanya pengen jingkrak2 saking senengnya haha

 **Shoujo Sedai /** emang nih kalo punya doi imut kadang makan ati, banyak yang naksir /curhat/ ehehe, midoaka ini udah bikin diabetes kah?

 **Naru384 /** yahahaha emang sih muka moenya bikin banyak orang naksir termasuk Hika ehehe. Hmm semua pairing ukeshi disebut ya hehe, kalau Hika bikin ff AkaHika (Akashi-Hikari), ada yang baca ga ya? :D

 **kelapa murni /** kali kali gitu mayuyu cemburuan haha. Kalo ada bang niji, mungkin mayuyu langsung berantakin kafe kali ya, saking ketar ketirnya haha. Ya mayuyu ikut ke reunian kan takut bebebnya direbut seme seme yang ga kalah kece dari dia, walau jadinya dicengin mulu sih. Humor hika receh emang kadang haha. Oke sama sama, makasih reviewnya juga!

 **Yuyu arxlnn /** yaaa namanya mukkun manja, jadinya gitu deh berasa akashi itu emaknya kali ya hehe

 **Ai and August 19 /** Akashi : "Ai-san, wajar dong kalo aku deket sama Kisedai, kan mereka anak anakku semuaa. Salahin Chihiro tuh yg pake ikut reunian segala, padahal dia bukan kisedai. Coba kalo ga ikut, kan dia ga cemburu haha. Kuroko ultimate uke, berarti aku kalau dipair sama kuroko, aku jadi semenya dong? :D Shin lagi tobat katanya, makanya ga tsun hehe"

 **akabooty /** hmm, next muraaka okay? Chap ini midoaka dulu, soalnya arsipnya emang udah dibikin duluan haha. Mukkun juga udah gasabar buat dibikin lovey dovey sama kapten kesayangannya nih

 **MayuAka /** Akashi : "hmm Chihiro kalo cemburu emang manis tapi kadang bikin naik darah huh! Aku engga nakal, cuman kadang2 agak 'iseng' doang kok, mau nyoba apakah pesonaku masih sanggup meluluhkan seme lain xD Chihiro mah cukup dikasih jatah, langsung ga ngambek deh hehe

.

 _Okay, terimakasih juga buat yang udah fav dan follow ya!_


End file.
